


Kissing It Better

by LdyAnne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Episode Related, Episode: s03e09 Phantoms, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyAnne/pseuds/LdyAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of <i>Phantoms.</i>  Written for the Kissing meme on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing It Better

John didn't come see Rodney the entire time he was in the infirmary and that pissed him off. Because the man *shot* him, the least Sheppard could do was come visit him in the infirmary. But no, once they were rescued by the Daedalus, Rodney hadn't seen hide nor hair of him. Well it was going to stop right now.

Carson released Rodney from the infirmary with strict orders to go to his room and rest but Rodney had other plans. Surprisingly for once they didn't involve the lab or Ancient tech. Okay, maybe Ancient tech if you counted Sheppard's gene. Rodney was determined once and for all to find out what bug was up Sheppard's ass. Sure the man had shot him but Rodney was over that, he'd been the bigger man and forgiven the colonel. Well, maybe not in so many words, but Sheppard usually got things like that. This time he seemed to have lost his knack of being able to read Rodney.

When Sheppard's door slid open and Sheppard stood in it all spiky haired and slouchy, Rodney marched right past him and into the room.

"Well, come on in," Sheppard said in that sarcastic way he had.

Rodney whirled on him, "Where in the hell have you been?" he demanded glaring at Sheppard.

Sheppard started and rubbed a hand through his hair so that it stuck up even more. Rodney sometimes wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through that hair. Would it be as soft and silky as it looked? But Rodney refused to be side tracked from his righteous indignation by such thoughts so he glared at Sheppard even harder.

"I was busy," Sheppard offered, trailing off at the end.

"You. Shot. Me," Rodney reminded him, in case he'd forgotten. "The least you could do was visit me while I was in the infirmary."

And then Sheppard got a weird look on his face that Rodney couldn't fathom, he didn't get people and Sheppard he got least of all. He just knew that he liked being with Sheppard, they had a good time together and Sheppard didn't seem to mind Rodney's plain spoken and arrogant ways. In fact most days he encouraged it. Rodney had kind of gotten used to Sheppard being around, so spending days on end in the infirmary with no Sheppard in sight had hurt in ways he didn't want to think about. He was a little afraid that maybe Sheppard didn't want to be his friend anymore because Rodney couldn't figure out the Wraith machine quickly enough.

"I'm sorry," John said finally, softly. He licked his lips and Rodney found himself fascinated by that glimpse of delicate pink tongue. "I didn't think you'd want to see me. I shot you after all," he pointed out wryly. "You must be feeling better if Carson let you out," he said inanely.

"Well, yes," Rodney said, "how astute of you."

Their eyes locked and then Sheppard just seemed to crumble in front of him. The words came pouring out of him In a jumble, "When we finally disabled that machine and I came out of whatever it was, all I could think of was that I shot you. I thought I'd killed you, McKay," Sheppard said. Then he moved, striding across the room until he gripped Rodney's arms tightly. "I just keep dreaming that you were dead and I killed you." He ran a hand down Rodney's arm and Rodney did his best not to shiver at the touch.

Now Rodney could see the fear... and something else in Sheppard's eyes.

"Hey," Rodney said as soothingly as he could manage, "I'm alive okay? I'm here."

"Can I see it?" Sheppard asked, his voice harsh.

"It?" Rodney blanked on what Sheppard could be talking about.

"Your wound, where I shot you?" Sheppard's eyes were hooded now and Rodney couldn't tell what he wanted.

Wordlessly Rodney raised the hem of his shirt to reveal the square white bandage that covered the wound.

Sheppard... no, John went to his knees. With shaking fingers he carefully peeled back the gauze to reveal the flesh beneath. It didn't look too bad; it was mostly just a graze along his side, the wound puckered and raw. It hurt like hell, though, and it was going to leave a scar. John didn't touch the raised flesh of the wound; he just ghosted his fingers over it. Then he smoothed the bandage back into place carefully before leaning in and kissing the white gauze with infinite tenderness.

He looked up at Rodney, his face open so Rodney could see the fear and the tenderness that resided there.

"I am so sorry, Rodney," he said softly.

"You didn't do it on purpose," Rodney admitted gruffly. He was so out of his element here. But John looked like he was going to break at any moment. Rodney reached down to pull him up. "And I'm all better now."

John's hand ghosted over the bandage as if to say otherwise.

"Prove it," he challenged.

Rodney pulled John forward until their lips met. It was everything that Rodney had ever imagined it would be and more. John was warm and willing. He met Rodney's tender kiss and answered with need and want.

John pulled back enough to say, "Oh, yeah, you're better," before pulling him back into another kiss, they're mouths open, tongues dancing together. And yeah, Rodney was better.


End file.
